DBZR1/2
by Trooper1023
Summary: Story taken over by M1A2Tanker (143567), look under his work to find the newest chapters.
1. When Worlds Collide

DBZR1/2  
  
Part 1: When Worlds Collide  
  
By Trooper1023  
  
Author's note: The characters of Dragon Ball Z and Ranma ½ do not, I repeat, DO NOT belong to me. I'm just using them in this story I wrote for fun, NOT profit, so lets not talk about suing anyone, ok? Also, this story takes place shortly before the Buu saga of DBZ.  
  
-- text is spoken in Chinese  
  
-- {text} is telepathic messages  
  
-- text is thoughts  
  
The early mists begin to disperse as the sun rises over the horizon, ready to lend it's light to Tokyo for yet one more day. Of course, the calm of the early morning isn't going last in a district called Nerima. Any minute now…  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!!" *CRASH*  
  
Akane's typical yell is accompanied by Ranma's typical exit through the roof of the Tendo Dojo. As he disappears into LEO (Low Earth Orbit), Akane puts her favorite mallet back in hammer-space, huffs, and storms off to go beat up another training dummy. That perverted jerk! I hope I never see him again!  
  
Outside, Ranma makes landfall. Or rather, waterfall. *SPLASH* ARGH! Of all the places that I could land, its HAS to be the koi pond! Sheesh, that uncute tomboy could never take a joke. Ranma-chan hauls herself out of the pond, dripping wet, and walks over and bangs on the door of the Dojo. Kasumi pulls it open.  
  
"Oh my! I didn't even hear you get up, much less go outside Ranma. Would you like to come in and get some hot water?" Kasumi asks in her usual, forever-friendly manner.  
  
Ranma-chan barely notices. "Thanks a lot, Kasumi." She stalks after the eldest Tendo sister. Another splash later, Ranma walks back out into the living area of the Tendo's home. As usual, Soun and Genma are playing shogi. Feeling like hitting something, Ranma catches the leg of the chair his father is sitting on with his foot and rips it out from under the fat excuse of a martial artist. *THUD*  
  
"Boy, what is your problem?! Have you no respect for your father!?" Genma takes an angry swing at his son, but Ranma dodges skillfully and retaliates in kind, *POW* belting him through the nearest wall.  
  
"Oh shut up, old man! I don't wanna here from you." Ranma turns and heads back up to his room. At least school's over. Now I've got the whole summer to do whatever I want!  
  
* * *  
  
A different sun rises over a different horizon. This light falls on a different city, Satan City, on one building in particular. The words "Capsule Corp." are displayed boldly on one side of the hemisphere-like building.  
  
Trunks stirs in his bed as the sunlight streams through his window and onto his sleeping form. Groggily, he sits up and rubs his eyes. He is about to get out of bed and get ready for school when he realizes that he's on summer break now. YEAH!! Finally! I though school would never end. Trunks is about to slip back under the covers when…  
  
"OH TRU~NKS! GET~UP!" Bulma's singsong voice wafts through the lavender- haired demi-saiyajin's door. Trunks groans loudly, pulls himself out of bed, and whips the door open.  
  
"What is it, Mom? I wanna sleep some more…" he begins.  
  
"I doubt that. Better get down here and eat your breakfast. I'm quite sure you want to get your chores done BEFORE Goten decides to give up waiting for you…" Bulma never gets the chance to finish.  
  
"Oh yeah, that right! YES!! " Trunks starts dancing around.  
  
"Ahem!" Trunks stops his antics, embarrassed. "As I was saying: you may be a ten-year-old super saiyajin, but you still have to eat and do your chores. So hurry up, or Goten is going will be banging on the front door before you know it." Trunks needs no more encouragement. He bolts for the bathroom, usual black jumpsuit already in his arms. Bulma sighs, thinking, I remember when I was that young. Oh, what I would give to be a kid again.  
  
* * *  
  
Farther to the east…"Well Goten, I'm surprised you managed to get up this early on your own. Too bad you can't do this when school is in session…"  
  
"Aw, Mom! Please drop that 'I wish you would do this on a school day' act. I hate school! Bye!!" Goten didn't even wait for his mother's response. Already in an outfit similar to his father's, his power bo on his back, he is out the door and in the air in a flash, heading west. Chichi groans and turns to her husband, who is just now coming out of their bedroom.  
  
"Oh Goku, do something about that boy's attitude! It's very unbecoming of him you know."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Chichi. Goten's a kid, of course he hates school…" a black cloud, complete with lightning, appears over Chichi's head when she hears this. "…but I will talk to him. He still has need for a good education," Goku finishes quickly, not wanting to anger his wife any farther. Apparently, this is enough to satisfy Chichi, for she turns and heads back to the kitchen. Goku blinks, and just stands there for a second. That's funny. Despite having reached the third level of super saiyajin, and being the strongest of the Z-Fighters, I am and forever will be at the mercy of Chichi. Hmm… "Who can make the strongest fighter in the Universe quake in fear? The answer: his wife!"  
  
* * *  
  
Back at Capsule Corp, Bulma is continuing her work on the latest project…  
  
"MOM!!!" The yell startles Bulma, and she drops the gadget she was working on.  
  
"ARGH! That son of mine! How many times do I need to tell him 'Don't yell across the house'?" Bulma mutters to herself. She stalks out of the lab and intercepts Trunks as he comes running up the stairs. He's moving so fast he runs right into her. *THUMP* "Trunks! First you yell across the house, then you come running up the stairs! How many times do I need to tell you NOT to do either of those?!"  
  
"Eh he, whoops…" Trunks sweatdrops nervously.  
  
"Is that ALL you have to say?"  
  
"Ah, sorry Mom! I promise I won't do it again!"  
  
"Good. Now what was it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"I'm all done with my chores, but I can't find my sword! Where is it?"  
  
Bulma rolls her eyes. "That's 'Where is my sword, PLEASE' to you, young man."  
  
Trunks groans. "Aw, Mom! Grrr… whereismysword,'PLEASE'?"  
  
Bulma ignores the way her son rushed his request. "I put it in your father's armor closet, Trunks. Although I wish you wouldn't play with something that dangerous…" She turns around to head back to her lab.  
  
Trunks doesn't even bother to reply. He breaks into a full-out run again, heading for the closet where Vegeta stores his armor. Trunks grabs his sword and scabbard, and straps it on as he runs for the front door. Once outside, Trunks blasts off for the meeting place he had set up with Goten.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun is now up in the sky over Tokyo; it's about nine o'clock. On a plateau just outside Nerima, Ranma is going through his normal katas, after deciding that he needed to get away from the others for a while. Again, Ranma throws lightning-fast punches and kicks at unseen foes. In the background, sunlight sparkles weirdly on the waters of the Jepoc Circle.  
  
(Author's Note: why "weirdly"? Think Bermuda Triangle, but in Japan… hehe)  
  
Many thoughts are running through the young martial artist's mind. Ranma flashes back over the events of the previous year, the people he has met… Akane, Ryoga, Ukyou, Kuno, Mousse, Shampoo, Cologne, and everyone else he's bumped heads with since he came to Nerima…  
  
Hmm… it's been a while since a new face popped up. Funny, ever since I got here, I've never gone more than a month without somebody new showing up and turning my life on its head. And yet, it's been almost two months now… past experience tells me that it's about time for some new craziness. Oh boy, what now…?  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere in reality, Toltiir, the god of mischief, is laughing his ass off as he prepares to catapult two super-powerful saiyajin-human hybrids into the world of a certain cursed martial artist…  
  
* * *  
  
Goten and Trunks meet out over the remains of some destroyed islands, the ones that Cell blew up to get the Androids, so many years ago.  
  
"Hey Trunks! How ya been?" hollers Goten.  
  
"A hell of a lot better, now that school's done!" Trunks says with a grin.  
  
"Heh, me too. So, you wanna spar some?"  
  
"Nah, how 'bout a race? I feel like pushing for some serious speed today."  
  
"Okay! Hey, come to think of it, I'm feeling the same way." Goten laughs. "Let's start on the island over there." He points at the southern-most clump of rock.  
  
"Sure, lets go!" The both fly for the starting point of their impromptu race.  
  
Less then a minute later, the two half-saiyajins land on a flat piece of rock, with a straight split across it. By unspoken agreement, Trunks and Goten won't be holding back. They line up with the fissure, using it as a starting line.  
  
"First one to waterline on the far side of the big one over there?" Goten points to the biggest of the islands, also the farthest one from them. It's so far away that it is partially hidden by the horizon.  
  
"Fine by me. On your mark…" The two boys begin to power up.  
  
"Get set…" Their auras flare as they go super saiyajin.  
  
"…and…… GO!!!" And they're off… to guess where?  
  
* * *  
  
"Moko… Taka… BISHA!!" The Fierce Tiger Ball, Ranma's biggest to date, soars from his hands. It blasts up into the air, then arcs down into the water. It erupts with a flash of blue light in the center of the island Circle. Suddenly, two flashes of gold appear within it.  
  
Huh? What was that? The flashes dissipate with the rest of the blast, and Ranma suddenly stiffens. Whoa! All of a sudden, my sense is going off like crazy… weird. He resolves to go check it out later, and being finished with his routine, turns to head home.  
  
* * *  
  
Man! Trunks HAS gotten faster! But that doesn't mean he's gonna win! That's MY job! As usual, Trunks and Goten are tied in their race. Goten focuses more, and pulls ahead some, just to have Trunks do the same. Then, with an imposing BOOM, they break the sound barrier, and all over a sudden, a flash of blue engulfs Goten and Trunks. Both boys cry out in surprise, and they struggle to halt their forward progress.  
  
"What the heck was that?!" Trunks exclaims, powering down. Goten copies.  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea… hey! Where is everyone??"  
  
"What do you… huh? Wait a second! I can't feel… I can't feel ANYBODY'S ki, except yours!"  
  
"Crap, same here! It's like they disappeared…"  
  
The two boys look around. Goten notices something about the islands below them. "Hey Trunks, look at the islands down there. They're in a circle."  
  
"Huh?" Trunks looks down. "Funny. They were scattered mounds of rock just a minute ago. What's going on?! Did we disappear!?"  
  
Goten's sense flickers. "Hmm…"  
  
"What is it?" Trunks asks.  
  
"I'm feeling about a dozen ki signatures. They can't be any of our friends, 'cause damn they're weak, but they ARE there…" Goten's voice trails off.  
  
"Yeah, I feel 'em now too. Come on, let's go check them out. Maybe we can figure out where we are while we're at it." Together, they fly off, unknowingly heading for Tokyo, and a certain cursed martial artist…  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Saiyajins in Nerima?

DBZR1/2  
  
Part 2: Saiyajins in Nerima?  
  
By Trooper1023  
  
Author's note: The characters of Dragon Ball Z and Ranma ½ do not, I repeat, DO NOT belong to me. I'm just using them in this story I wrote for fun, NOT profit, so lets not talk about suing anyone, ok? Also, this story takes place shortly before the Buu saga of DBZ.  
  
-- text is spoken in Chinese  
  
-- {text} is telepathic messages  
  
-- text is thoughts  
  
Ranma is quietly strolling down a street when everyone's favorite Eternally Lost Boy shows up.  
  
"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga leaps to attack his rival, bamboo umbrella in hand.  
  
"Aw, man! Why now?" Ranma groans and dodges the other boy's thrust, then kicks the umbrella from Ryoga's hands.  
  
"Shut up and fight! BAKUSAI TENKETSU!!" Ryoga pokes the ground at Ranma's feet and it explodes violently, showering the other with shards of tarmac. Ranma grinds his teeth at the pain and decides to change tactics. Ryoga follows up with a vicious punch that Ranma parries and grabs. He applies leverage and the Lost Boy goes flying past him and through a brick wall. Ranma jumps up and yells "MOKO TAKABISHA!" just as Ryoga yells "SHI SHI HOUKODAN!" The green and blue ki blasts cancel each other out, but the fight is far from done. A bunch of headbands come whistling through the hole in the wall, and Ranma just barely slips out of their path. Then Ryoga comes barreling out in the headbands' wake just in time to catch Ranma by surprise. He connects with several powerful punches, knocking the pig- tailed martial artist back. Ranma recovers fast, and as his long-time rival charges, he spins in a perfect reverse roundhouse kick. Ryoga blocks with crossed wrists, but the kick is strong enough to stop his charge. Ranma screams "KACHÜ TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" and throws several hundred punches at Ryoga. The Lost Boy reels under the onslaught, and Ranma closes again. At close range, they again begin trading blows, back and forth, neither letting up. Major collateral damage ensues.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks and Goten land on a rooftop at the outskirts of Tokyo. Leaping down into an alley, they walk out onto the street and start looking around. Goten remarks "Hey, I think that two of the ki signatures I feel are close by."  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Come on lets check it out." Trunks starts up the street, and Goten follows.  
  
A few people pass by, giving the two boys funny looks. Goten's spiky hair, red and blue fighting gi, and bo staff draws several stares, and while Trunks' black jumpsuit and blue jacket look pretty normal, his lavender hair and the sword strapped to his back looks pretty weird too. No one messes with them though. After all, this is Nerima; the people around here are used to seeing odd things, and these two don't actually look that out of place. However, Ukyou Kuonji, okonomiyaki chef and one of Ranma's fiancées, knows a lost person from a lost person… or people as the case may be.  
  
"Hey! You two look lost. Can I help you?" Goten and Trunks whirl when a feminine voice suddenly speaks up from behind them. A girl, probably sixteen, with long straight brown hair, is poking her head out from the door of a restaurant. Whoa… what's with the weapons? The blue-haired kid has that sword, and that looks like a bo staff on the back of the other boy. Those things don't look like they're for show…  
  
"Uh…. yeah, we are kind of lost. Is this… Tokyo?" Trunks asks nervously. He senses that this girl has a fairly high power level, for a human that is. {Goten, this girl, she's one of the ki signatures that we picked up before. Think we should introduce ourselves?}  
  
{Hmm… you're right. Ok, let's find out what we can. This place REALLY doesn't look like the Tokyo I visited once.}  
  
"Yes it is. Where are you trying to go?" Ukyou asks.  
  
"Um… we're not really sure…" Damn that's lame!  
  
Ukyou laughs. "You're not from around here are you?"  
  
"Ah, no, definitely not." Trunks chuckles, and soon the two boys are trying not to puddle on the floor in their laughter. Ukyou feels a little better, now that these kids aren't so serious.  
  
"My name is Ukyou. I run this okonomiyaki restaurant. What are your names?"  
  
"Mine is Trunks, my friend here is Goten. Uh… we, um… we're kind of, uh, on our own…"  
  
"Oh, that's too bad…" Ukyou starts to feel a little sorry for these two. "Hey, you want to come inside? We could chat for a while, and maybe figure something out…" her voice trails off as she realizes that they aren't listening.  
  
{Do ya feel that Goten? That feels like a battle if I ever felt one.}  
  
{Hell yea I feel it! We should check it out…}  
  
All of a sudden, a loud boom batters everyone's eardrums; it's followed by the sound of concrete crumbling, and a few loud crashes. "What the heck was that?!" Both Goten and Trunks snap into defensive stances as they try to locate the source of the noise. Ukyou groans outwardly, but inside, she's gaping at how fast the boys reacted to sound.  
  
Wow, their reflexes are as fast as Ranma's, and they're lot younger too! "Don't worry about it. Ranma and Ryoga must be going at it again. I swear, those two just don't know when to quit!" Ukyou is shaking her head in resignation. Trunks and Goten look at each other, then at Ukyou with a questioning look on their faces.  
  
"You mean this kind of thing happens a lot?" Goten asks in bewilderment. Even Vegeta and Goku know better than to fight in the middle of a city!  
  
"All the time. I just hope Akane shows up soon. She's the only one that can stop those two once they get started."  
  
"Why only her? Is she stronger than both of them…" Trunks can't finish because Ukyou suddenly bursts out laughing.  
  
"Oh that's a good one! Akane, stronger than Ryoga and Ranma! Ha! No, it's that both of them are vying for her affections. All she has to do is start scolding them, and they both drop the fight and try their best to look innocent!" Ukyou laughs a bit more, until another boom and several more loud crashes sound, much closer than before. She looks in that direction, now worried. "Oh boy, this time it's getting out of hand. And worse, they're headed this way!"  
  
Goten is looking worried. "What should we do?"  
  
"Get under cover. Come on, I know a good place…"  
  
"RANMA!!! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!!" All three wince at the yell.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS RYOGA?!? YOU KEEP THIS UP AND YOU'RE GONNA HURT SOMEONE BAD!" Ukyou is looking very worried now. She grabs Trunks and Goten and starts running.  
  
"SHUT UP!! I'VE SEEN HELL BECAUSE OF YOU!! NOW DIE! PERFECT SHI SHI HOUKODAN!!!" A huge green blast rockets through a building and streaks down the street, right toward Ukyou, Goten and Trunks. Ukyou is terrified. The rivalry between Ranma and Ryoga is about to get her killed.  
  
"AAAIIIIEE—" KA-BOOM! Her scream is cut off as Ryoga's ki blast explodes with a deafening roar. The roar dies down, and several seconds pass in which there is no sound heard except the sound of falling rubble. Then…  
  
"YOU F**KING IDIOT!!!!! THAT WAS UKYOU!!! SHE COULD BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!" In a panic, Ranma comes running through the remains of the building Ryoga blasted. "Ukyou!! UKYOU!!!!" He starts running down the street, disappearing into the smoke. "UKY—" WHAT THE?!?  
  
Ryoga appears by the building he blew down just as Ranma's yell cuts off abruptly. Oh shit. I'm SO dead now. How could I have been that stupid! I should have known that Ranma would dodge that blast rather than take it like a man! Now I've killed a person, Ukyou at that! Someone who never deserved to die!  
  
* * *  
  
Ukyou slowly opens her eyes, not knowing what to expect. But whatever she was expecting, what she sees before her definitely isn't! Goten is standing directly in front of her with arms crossed. His hair is now blond, and is standing upright in spikes; gold flames surround his body. To Ukyou's left and right, scorched earth marks the power of Ryoga's ki blast. But the space Ukyou is crouched in, right behind Goten, is clear. Beyond him is Trunks, impossibly floating in mid-air. His hair has also turned blond, and is standing upright like Goten's. Gold flames surround him as well. He is turned sideward, as if he had shouldered the blast out of the way. Somehow, Trunks stopped one of Ryoga's most powerful blasts, and Goten protected her from the backlash. Who are they!? Are these two even human?! What's with the hair? They look like kids, but Trunks doesn't seem any worse for wear after stopping that blast! How is that possible?!?  
  
"YOU F**KING IDIOT!!!!! THAT WAS UKYOU!!! SHE COULD BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!" Ranma's voice echoes about. "Ukyou!! UKYOU!!!!" His footsteps can be heard as he runs down the street. The smoke begins to clear… ""UKY—"  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Things Get CrAzIeR!

DBZR1/2  
  
Part 3: Things Get CrAzIeR!  
  
By Trooper1023  
  
Author's note: The characters of Dragon Ball Z and Ranma ½ do not, I repeat, DO NOT belong to me. I'm just using them in this story I wrote for fun, NOT profit, so lets not talk about suing anyone, ok?  
  
-- text is spoken in Chinese  
  
-- {text} is telepathic messages  
  
-- text is thoughts  
  
"UKY—" Ranma's voice suddenly leaves him, and he stops dead in his tracks. Before him is the most bizarre scene he has ever laid eyes on. Hovering about 10 ft. off the ground is a boy, not more then ten. His hands are clenched in fists, his spiky blond hair waves about, and an aura of gold fire ripples around him. There is a sword strapped to his back. The scorch marks on the ground show that Ryoga's blast exploded in mid-air, at the exact point where the boy is hovering. But how can that be possible?!? He's just a kid!  
  
Beyond him, on the ground, is another boy, looking to be nine years old. He has the same spiky blond hair, and the same aura of gold fire. On his back is a quarterstaff. And behind the second boy…  
  
"UKYOU!" Ranma forgets about the two kids and bolts for Ukyou. "Ukyou?! Are you alright?" A bare nod answers him.  
  
The smoke finishes clearing, and Ryoga can be seen gaping at the two boys. His mouth works around some, but all he manages to get out is "Huh?"  
  
Trunks drops back to the ground and walks over to stand by Goten. After making sure that Ukyou is all right, Ranma turns to the two boys. His eyes widen as he realizes how powerful they are. They glance at each other, then power down. Their hair changes color, and the flames disappear. Ranma's heart rate slows a bit as he feels their power levels drop. But their power STILL dwarfs mine! He finally gets his mouth working. "W-who… are… you?"  
  
The boy with the quarterstaff, his hair now black, speaks up. "My name is Goten. This is Trunks." He indicates the lavender-haired kid with the sword. "We were talking to Ukyou when that blast came roaring down the street. Trunks intercepted and dissipated it, while I shielded Ukyou from the blast-back." He pauses. "You two are good friends, I take it?" indicating him and Ukyou. Ranma nods.  
  
Trunks steps forward. "What are you and that other guy doing fighting in the middle of a city? Even my dad knows better than to do that." Goten tries to stifle a laugh as he thinks of how Goku and Vegeta are always going at it, but he fails miserably. His giggling starts working on Trunks, who quickly realizes what his friend is thinking about. Ranma, Ukyou, and Ryoga all sweatdrop as the two boys burst out laughing. When the finally finish with the laughing, Trunks notices how all three are staring at him and Goten. "What?" The three teens facefault.  
  
Ok, great. For all that power, they're still kids. Ranma is the first one to pick himself off the ground. "How old are you two? Ten?"  
  
"I'm ten, Goten is nine. That little laughing fit was just us thinking about how our fathers are almost always going at it," Trunks says with a grin, then he sobers. "We're kinda on our own, and we just got in."  
  
Goten nods. "We're still trying to figure out where we can stay…"  
  
"Hey, I don't mind if you stay with me. After all, it's the least I can do for saving my life." Ukyou has recovered, and is back on her feet.  
  
"Ah… that's ok, you don't…" Ukyou interrupts him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. First things first, let's go into my place. Either of you hungry?"  
  
The two boys flick a glance at each other, and grin simultaneously. Goten says, "OK, let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Two new figures can be seen jumping across the rooftops of Nerima. One is an attractive teenage girl, though the pair of maces she carries are anything but attractive. The other is a midget of an old woman, bouncing along on a cane twice her height.  
  
Great-grandmother, what is it? What's wrong?  
  
Cologne doesn't even slow down a little. When that blast exploded, I felt two absolutely huge battle auras pop up, as if they were deflecting the blast. They disappeared after a minute or so, but now that I'm focusing on it, I can still feel them. It's like they are so powerful that they are holding it back until that power is needed.  
  
I don't… by the Elders! I have never felt such power! And it's so focused! Who or what could have that much power and NOT be found out until now?  
  
I don't know, child, I don't know… Together, the two Amazons bound across the city, heading for the abandoned battle zone.  
  
* * *  
  
Inside Ukyou's okonomiyaki restaurant, everyone, even Ryoga, is gathered around a table toward the back. Trunks and Goten are a little nervous under the gaze of the three Nerima teens, but Ranma, Ryoga, and Ukyou are a bit more comfortable, now that the two boys, no… saiyajins, have explained who they are, what they are, and where they are from. The Nerima teens feel better knowing that Trunks' mother is a genius who will no doubt figure out what happened to her son, and then figure out a way to get him and Goten home. No one has any clue as to why this happened.  
  
"You people are taking this pretty well. If it were me, I don't know if I'd believe a story like ours," Trunks says.  
  
Ranma grins. "That's because you two don't know Nerima's reputation. Stranger stuff has happened around here." He begins to elaborate, and eventually everyone is laughing away as Ranma tells about some of the funnier parts of his life. Then Ukyou accidentally trips on Ryoga's foot while trying to get past Trunks. She falls, and one flailing arm knocks a glass of cold water flying. Guess where it lands.  
  
"What the?! You're a girl now!"  
  
"Huh? What's going on!?"  
  
Both saiyajins gape openly after seeming Ranma's features shift and his mass redistributes itself. The mass of raven-black hair had lightened to a flaming red and several inches of height disappeared. Ranma-chan looks up embarrassed.  
  
"Eh he…" Even his… her voice has changed; it's higher in pitch now. Goten and Trunks blink. "Just listen, ok? It's a Jusenkyo curse."  
  
Goten gives a violent shake of his head. "A what?"  
  
"A Ju-sen-kyo curse. There's a place in China known as Jusenkyo. It's a cursed training ground. The magic springs that dot the area contain the form of the first thing that landed, and drowned, in that spring. I got dumped into the Spring of Drowned Girl. Now whenever I get splashed by cold water, I change into a girl. Hot water changes me back."  
  
Now that they understand what just happened, both boys shut their jaws quickly, and Trunks grins. "Oh. Well, all things considered, that's not that weird. I mean, who are we to talk?"  
  
Goten snickers. "Yeah, making your hair change color to fight better isn't exactly normal."  
  
A mischievous look crosses Trunks' face. "At least I wasn't born with a fuzzy brown tail!" Everyone cracks up at that comment.  
  
Just then, someone bangs on the door of the shop. Ukyou huffs, mumbling, "I put up the 'now closed' sign for a reason, are they blind or something?" and heads for the door. She pulls it open and is surprised to see Cologne and Shampoo standing there. Before Cologne can speak, her granddaughter does.  
  
"Spatula girl see big fight, no?"  
  
"See it? I got caught in the middle of it! What do you want to know?"  
  
Cologne has to collect her wits before she trusts herself to speak; the amount of power emanating from the back of Ukyou's shop is staggering. "Child, do you realize that there are two EXTREMELY powerful battle aura in your home?"  
  
"Yes Cologne, I know very well. I invited them in after the two of them saved my life." Shock registers on both Amazons' faces. "You want to meet them?" Ukyou asks.  
  
"Yes child, please… introduce… us…" Cologne's voice trails off. This is definitely not what I expected. With that kind of power, they could do whatever they wanted. And yet from what Ukyou says, they are acting quite civilized. It was always believed that anyone who gathered this much power would be corrupted by it.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
